A Little Push
by celticvampriss
Summary: Tomika and Renford are new recruits to squad Levi. They are unhappy and think their Captain needs to lighten up. They decide to help that along. But things get out of hand...Surely Levi could handle a small herbal stimulant... Smut-shot. LevixPetra. M for mature themes.


**A/N: A PetraxLevi smut shot. Let me just say, that Levi would not cooperate with this. I had wanted to get him in this sort of situation for a long time, but every time he defies me. He is just too not into doing stuff. So I cheated a bit. Don't judge me. I hope he's still in character, because that is my only concern. I want it to sound believable, despite the fantastical-ness of it. So I hope you like. This is very mature themes. Smut and sex ahead, so be prepared. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**A Little Push**

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Shh."

Renford Arrlis. Recently transferred to the Survey Corps under the command of Captain Levi. Ranked nineteenth in his graduating class.

Tomika Garret. Recently transferred to Survey Corps under the command of Captain Levi. Ranked thirteenth in her graduating class.

And they were miserable.

Renford held up two plants, inspecting them. His finger was perched under his nose while he thought, Tomika hovered behind his shoulder. "I thought you said you knew which ones to use?"

"I'm thinking." He hissed and he went back to studying the plants. His mother was an herbalist. She'd taught him how to work with plants, which ones to use for what purpose. Most of it had just glanced off but there were a few recipes that stuck. Most notably, the one he was planning on concocting that night. He just needed to make sure he grabbed the right ones. He studied the veins in the leaves, ran his finger over the edge, counted the petals on the small white flower. The moonlight made it hard to see, but finally, the image came to him and he threw down the one in his left hand while adding the plant in his right to the basket. "There. That's the one. I'm sure of it."

Tomika put two fists on her hips, eyes half closed. "I hope you're right, or this is going to get us so fucked."

"Your loud mouth is what's going to get us caught. Now shut up and help me." She rolled her eyes, following after him in a lazy gait. They reached the back entrance to the castle, the entrance that back in time would have been only used for servants. It led to the kitchens, but the castle was empty except for the dorms this late at night. He set down the basket and instructed Tomika to grab a pot and set it on the stove. He sorted the plants on the table and then glanced around for a mortar and pestle.

"Now what?" Tomika was easily annoyed and held very little patience. She might have graduated higher in her class if she hadn't been so quick to get her training over with. It irked her now, since she had passed up an opportunity to be in the Military Police. That job sounded real nice right about now. Even without having any missions, the survey corps had proved just as hellish as training. _'It's only cause you're rookies.' 'It won't last forever.' 'Just wait until your first mission outside the walls. It'll change.'_ Like hell it would. After their first mission? The chance they even survived their first mission was marginal. It was all a load of crap. Tomika threw the pot on the stove harder than intended and created a resounding clang. Renford halted, waiting for footsteps to sound the alarm, but nothing happened.

"Idiot. Keep it down." He began to separate leaves from stems, flowers from petals. He pulled the roots from one plant and sorted the pieces he would need. He began to grind them all together, mashing them into an ugly brownish green paste.

"Are you kidding me?" Tomika's voice was a loud stage whisper. "No one in their right mind would eat that. It looks literally like shit. How the fuck do we get _him_ to eat that mess?"

Renford bit his tongue, hoping to keep his patience. "If you would give me a minute, I am the professional here. You don't know anything about plants so just let me do my job."

"Professional?" She spat, pointing a finger at him. "Your mom was the herbalist, not you. You're probably just going to make them puke."

"Shut up." He picked up the cinnamon, something he had grabbed from the pantry and not from outside, then he began to sprinkle it in. "Did you get that pot?"

"Yeah, I got the ruddy pot."

"Fill it with a cup of water." She scoffed, but did as bid. When she set it back down he dumped the contents, still ugly in color but at least smelling better, into the pot. He used a match to get the burner going and then let it simmer. He stirred carefully, making sure to time everything right. Once it had turned into a pure liquid he took it from the burner and poured it, gingerly, into two small vials. He had saved a few from his mother, just in case he needed to make a quick remedy. This, however, was not meant to cure any known 'illness'. This mixture was going to solve their problems, hopefully. Captain Levi had fully lived up to his name since the recruits had joined. He was cold. He made them work their hands dry scrubbing the castle. He'd had them doing all the small grunt work tasks like bring the superiors tea and do up the beds in all the dorm rooms, even the ones not in use. After two weeks of it, with no prospective mission in sight, Tomika and Renford had begun to scheme.

"I'll bet he wouldn't be such a tight ass if he got some." Tomika commented under her breath, her fingers red and raw from soapy water. "My father always said, 'you want a man to calm down a few notches you get a woman in his pants.'"

"That's terrible." Renford had commented, but that was before he had spilled tea on Captain's pretty white clothes and gotten laps for the day and no breakfast. Not to mention the hours he had to spend cleaning the stains out. Over a simple mistake? It really was like training. They had both thought they were past it. Thought they had moved on. But no. They were just as miserable. He'd found Tomika that night, sneaking into her dorm wasn't hard. He asked if she was serious when she said that getting the Captain some action might just calm him down. Tomika had shrugged, half asleep and hair wild, and claimed it had always helped her father. She'd lost a lot of pocket money trying to avoid being grounded or punished, but it had been worth it. She knew her dad's type and it was well within her price range. Anyway, she didn't see how it mattered. Unless Renford was suggesting _they_ proposition Captain Levi, it was a dead end. Renford was welcome to try, though. She'd pay to see that.

"What if I told you I might know a way?" Renford had second guessed himself at least fourteen times since. But he hadn't backed down. Now he held two vials of the solution to the problem. He was confident it would work, though he hadn't been so sure about the amounts and he might have over added one of the herbs, but that shouldn't matter too much. Anyway, it was just meant to act as a push. That red head had been eyeing the Captain since they'd arrived. Not that he'd paid her much attention, but she was pretty enough. Tomika was sure that she wouldn't mind helping them out, if she had been told about the plan. They thought it best to keep it between themselves, though. Miss Ral would hopefully not be too upset about it later. Together they cleaned the kitchen, removed all traces of their existence and then headed for bed smiling. After tomorrow night, they were hoping to find their Captain in a much more chipper mood.

OoO

The moon had risen outside. Most of the recruits had been sent to get some sleep, but some lingered to finish chores. Levi and a few of his higher ranking team were discussing plans at the table after eating. They'd been working carefully on their next move, and it was just about time to head out beyond the walls. Erwin had just left for the night, but Petra, Oluo, and Eld had lingered for the last round of tea.

Out in the hall, Renford bit the stopper from the vials. He carefully poured a few drops into two separate tea cups and stirred it gently. Swallowing, he knew that this was it. There was no going back.

Levi ignored the recruit serving them, though he had noticed his approach. Renford set down cups, the last two he saved for Petra and Levi. Taking the tea, Levi sniffed. There was something odd in the scent. Cinnamon?

"What is in this?"

Renford paused; he steeled his face before turning. Adopting a blank stare, the one he always used around his superiors, and shrugged. "It was what the cook gave me."

Petra had already lifted her tea and sipped daintily. Renford kept his eyes forward, not daring to draw any attention and Levi's eyes were sharp. She was half way done when Levi let Renford leave. Levi eyed the cup and then took a hesitant sip. It tasted all right, though sweet. He drank half the cup before deciding that he didn't care for it. He'd have words with the cook later.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for more men?" Eld took a sip of his tea, though he noted no taste of cinnamon.

Levi set his cup down lazily, his fingers still tensed around the top rim. "Erwin is sure. That's all we need to know."

A long, drawn sigh came from Petra's side of the table, to Levi's right. She was staring at the cup in her hands and drew the eyes of everyone, including the Captain. When she noticed them staring, she smiled, waving away their curiosity.

"Sorry. I just…I feel very good." The men wrote this off as simple Petra behavior. They went back to their thoughts. Her finger began to trace the rim of her cup absently, her lips parted as she watched her finger twirl and twirl over the smooth glass. Around and around.

Levi had decided against finishing his own tea, but he still sat with his team. Originally, he had been contemplating Erwin's plan, drawing his own conclusions, and reflecting on whether he himself felt it was the best option. It was just relaxed thinking, but subtly his attention was captured by Petra's finger.

His eyes had caught the movement, her slow, even passes around her cup and he had sat silently watching for the past five minutes.

"Captain?" Levi's head was propped up on his knuckles, and his head remained in place while his eyes followed the voice. Oluo was standing now. "I guess you drifted off there, I was just heading in for the night."

Levi motioned for him to go, then his eyes fell back on Petra's finger. His rapt attention was devoted to the movement.

"Guess I'll be next." Eld commented, but the other two at the table paid him no mind. Petra's eyes were glassy and far away, her finger tracing lazily over her cup. Levi seemed lost in his own thoughts, as often happened. Eld shrugged it off and left. When the door shut behind him, Levi and Petra were all that remained.

Levi's attention was drawn away from her delicate finger when she sucked in air sharply through her teeth.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, remembering her random sigh from earlier. She looked a bit flushed.

"Hmm." She hummed, tracing her tongue around her lips. Like a shark after blood, Levi's eyes honed in on the quick flick of movement near her mouth, her lips glistening pink after the trail of her tongue. Odd. He'd never cared about the state of her lips before.

It was several minutes of sitting in silence that he eventually began to feel something was wrong. He was hot. Not quite feverish, but he knew his temperature would be elevated. His eyes tore from Petra's mouth and closed. His muscles were shaking, his adrenaline was spiking. He should feel alarm with the sensations, but he didn't move. The beat of his heart increased, surging and then hunger began to settle in his chest. A burning, itching, hunger that ran through his veins, consuming his limbs and then centered below his waist.

His eyes opened sharply, his expression unchanged, though the shadows around his eyes were darker. Petra was humming to herself, her chair pushed back slightly allowing him to easily notice her slowly rubbing her thighs together. Friction could be heard in the tight press of her legs as they shifted up and down, her lap alive with…with something. Levi watched her legs, captivated. His lips parted, allowing him to breath in time with his rapid pulse. A part of him considered that he should be rushing to the infirmary, because this was not the cause of normal stimuli. But then…Petra's thighs were still rubbing together, accompanied by her pleasant humming. The sound of her voice flowed into his ears, dripping like honey into his brain, sweet and suddenly tempting.

Petra fought to keep her breathing calm. Her heart was racing in her chest. Her emotions stirring in a whirlwind inside her. She could sense him. Without looking, she could feel Levi next to her. This wasn't the first time, but it was the most tangible she'd ever experienced it. He was a full presence beside her and she knew she was blushing like an idiot, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. In her mind she could see his face, just as she always saw it, and it was driving her crazy. Physically, driving her crazy. She stood suddenly, the force knocking her chair backward, her palms hitting hard on the table.

"Sir." She spoke and tried to catch her breath. Her skin was hot, so hot. Burning. She was burning everywhere. "I…I think I should be getting to bed." The words in her throat were like needles, she didn't want to say them. She hated saying them. She didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to tear her clothes off. With a yelp she covered her mouth with her hands at the thought. What was she thinking? She had never lost control like this. Sure, in her dreams, maybe she had entertained the idea of a stolen kiss with him but…but this…

"Pardon me, Captain." She bowed quickly, hair whipping forward and then back.

The only control Levi had was to remain silent. He watched her go, eyes following the swing of her hips. He wouldn't say a word. He'd let her leave and then maybe he'd get his sanity back. But she stopped. Her fingers were on the door, but she had stopped. He could see her shoulders rise and fall with each hard breath.

"Captain…" The sound of the word, even if it wasn't his actual name, brought chills to his spine. Which was unwelcome. He steeled himself, nails digging indents into the table top. He hardly cared about the pain, but welcomed it. The wood splintered in his hand as he tried to understand what was happening. He was fighting his instincts with every ounce of his strength, but his blood was surging. His eyes were so heavily shadowed, he looked possessed. But he was stronger than whatever was happening. He could keep himself under control. The wells in the wood were deep where his fingers trailed over the table's surface. Wood shavings began to pile on the floor.

Petra turned, her back pressed to the door. She saw the dark look in his eyes and it made her shiver. Everywhere. A convulsion of pleasure rippled through her, making her breath catch. _Oh no_…

She wanted to stop, oh God she didn't want to make an idiot of herself. She needed to turn around and leave but he was just…he was just so cute. Petra clung to the door handle, holding herself in place. _The way he's looking at me…I should be scared but…_

Levi careful pushed his chair back. His hands were flat on the table, his head down. He inhaled through his nose, held it, then exhaled. Once more. Then he turned away from the door and walked to the far end of the dining room. He kept his back toward her, which was difficult to manage since he was suddenly fascinated to memorize every curve of her body.

"Leave." He said firmly, though he felt his voice shake. Damnit. He grinded his back teeth together. He could beat this. Once she was gone he would head straight to the infirmary. There was movement by the door, but he knew she hadn't left. He could hear her small steps, each one hesitant, drawing closer. Levi kept his back turned for as long as he could, before chancing a glance over his shoulder.

Petra halted, her eyes locked with his. That had been a mistake. Suddenly she was running, leaping, and he had no choice but to catch her or let them both fall backward. Her legs locked around his waist as years of battle instinct had him following the momentum of her jump to spin her into the wall. It had merely been a reaction meant to keep them from falling, the force would have knocked him to the ground, but now…considering the position it left them in, the ground seemed the better option.

Levi had her pinned, her legs clenching around his waist. She was looking down at him with wide eyes, her fingers clenched in his jacket. For a second they just breathed. Sucking in air and staring. Petra's hands trembled, alerting him to their lingering presence on his jacket.

His face was entirely unbroken, the bored disinterested set to his lips intact, but his eyes were still dark. Shadowed as he fought for control of himself. His thoughts were being cornered and ruled by hormones. A barrage attack on his steeled will. Every breath they took they inhaled the other, the respective scent intoxicating.

Petra pulled her upper body forward, leaning down. Her lips were open, soft as she closed in on him. She twisted her fingers more firmly in his lapels, pulling him up a fraction to meet her. She was staring straight into him, waiting for him to stop her. But he couldn't move.

With a final pull she set her lips on his, both their eyes remaining open. For a second, they stayed that way. Just lips touching. They weren't even kissing, just resting their mouths together and staring into the eyes of the other. The action worked to appease his gnawing hunger, halting it as if all he had craved was the feeling of her lips. But then Petra, still fighting this with all her resolve, captured his top lip between hers, bringing down her teeth gently before she pulled back creating a sucking sound as her lips released. His mouth felt wet. It had to be her saliva on him. It should have driven him insane, but instead of wiping it off, he followed her mouth and met it hard. His fingers had twisted up into her hair as his hand pulled her head forward, increasing the pressure, bruising her with a kiss that was more harsh than it was anything else. But Petra's heart fluttered all the same. She sighed.

As Levi drew his head back he paused, his eyes flashed dangerously before he had her spinning. The entire room spun in a blur as he used her body to swipe the table clean, tea cups shattering on the stone walls and floor. Her legs were still wrapped tightly, her bottom half hanging off the edge of the table. Petra's breath caught, gasping as she felt her body tingle all over in anticipation of whatever was happening. She honestly wasn't sure. She wasn't exactly worldly.

Levi's head was down, his shoulders heaving. His hands were splayed on either side of her, muscles taught. Petra worried for him, not liking that he seemed conflicted. If he wanted to stop this, she was fine with that. Her mind was fine with that. Her body, however, was itching everywhere. She began to squirm under him, unable to keep still while she waited. Her thighs pressed together and she began to grind them into the table, rubbing and rubbing and making herself dizzy as frustration mounted.

When her eyes opened, she caught the gleam of silver in Levi's hand as he ran a knife up the side of her pants. How he managed it without nicking her, she couldn't fathom, but cool air hit her bare skin as the material parted at the seam. In another few moves her pants were cut away completely, fluttering uselessly to the floor and leaving her legs bare. The cold wasn't helping. Her skin was so hot the air felt like it would steam if it hit her.

Levi watched what remained of her pants float to the floor. He still held his pocket knife in his hand, his mind nearly driven to distraction by the mess he'd just created. But his need to clean wasn't powerful enough. His eyes fell back over Petra as if directed there. Her ankles were still clinging to his waist, but her thighs were tightly clenched. The color of fabric between her thighs was a shade darker where it dipped between her legs. His eyes closed, the sight driving his senses mad. He had never felt so out of control. Yet once he had seen it, all he could concentrate on was the fabric between her legs. The fact that it was drenched heated his blood to a boil, driving his thoughts solely to that spot. Fixating his attention. The knife twirled in his fingers, spinning twice in an elegant arch before he brought it down and snapped the waist band in two places. He put a hand under her knee and hauled her closer, her legs forced open around his waist as her ankles locked behind him. For an instant, nothing happened. Then the severed waistband slipped to either side, the middle of it sliding gently toward the table.

Petra was trembling. Her entire being shook—her body, her heart, her soul. She was on fire and it was the best kind of burning. As she felt her clothes fall away, her shirt now the only thing intact, she focused on Levi's eyes. Chills ran through her, his gaze piercing and steady. He had the same look when he was about to defeat a titan in battle. That was how he looked at her, and it was simultaneously cold, detached, and yet passionate. He was going to attack her. That was the only word she could think to describe it. Attack. Assault. She began to hyperventilate. The anticipation was driving her insane. It was all she could do to stay still. She could not have even imagined this in her sleep. Never did she picture things going this far. She was innocent until now. She had no way to know…but now that it was happening, Petra was beginning to understand something new about herself. She liked it like this. The thrill of it. The danger that always lingered when dealing with her Captain.

Her body arched, craving contact that she was being denied. It felt wanton, but she simply couldn't help it. Her body was moving on its own. Her body was craving things she didn't even understand. And she pinched her eyes closed as she whimpered into the air, her skin writhing.

It wasn't entirely sane. But the urge to touch was maddening. He considered his hand, the knife now discarded. Levi did not have much experience in these matters, if any. But he had been around long enough to collect information. To understand the situation without having directly lived it. So this was a bit of a blind study, if anything. Carefully, he ran one slender finger up, a line directly down her center—if he were using a sword she would be cut in half—and making her cry out. She was warm and wet while his fingers were cold. Despite how fevered he felt, his fingers were still like ice. But he didn't stop. He twisted his wrist and dove inward, making Petra buck and cry, her hands fighting to hold on to something, reaching for the edges of the table to steady her.

After a second of meticulously decisive twirling, he removed his hand and held it in front of him. His index finger was glistening and dripping down his wrist, a slight turn and he saw the same glisten over his knuckles. However, the urge to wipe his hand didn't come. He thought it might, he guessed that touching her would be the act that broke him of this spell, but not so. He examined the effect on his hand casually. The scent of her wet need was close to his face now, sniffing in renewed the drive to dominate, to ravish. He brought his hand close to his face, hesitating at his lips. There was no way he could do it…but he felt the fleeting urge to taste.

Pulling his hand away, he went back to Petra, her eyes impossibly wide as they had watched him examine his hand. With a cold detachment, he fixed his stare on hers and delicately traced her with his fingertips before driving into her hard, fast, and fully.

Petra senses exploded. Her body twisting, reaching for him, her hips following the movement of his hand, grinding into his wrist as long dexterous fingers moved inside her. She'd thought about his hands, had always considered them an attractive feature among all his other qualities, but she had no idea that her allure steamed from this. What they could do to her. His free hand gripped her side, digging in almost painfully as he pulled her closer, dragged her down the table.

She felt herself rising, the sensations mounting and building and slowly driving her up and up and—

He stopped, pulling his hand from between her legs and once again considering the damage. He twisted his wrist, looking pensive. Oh God, it was a mess. It was all her fault. He was going to freak out now. There was no way…

Levi's stare fell hard over her and her thoughts halted. She couldn't see what he was doing, but in a second she heard the clink of his belt hitting the floor. Petra stopped breathing.

The muscles in his neck twitched, some part of him still trying to fight what was happening. His head craned sideways, his eyes falling closed as he worked through the conflict. It didn't matter that Petra seemed just as eager in this; it still felt like a betrayal. He was stealing something from her and he cared enough to hate himself for it. But Petra wasn't making stopping any easier. She was so willing, so receptive. It was hard not to enjoy it. It was hard not to want…

He let out the breath he had been holding, focusing once again on her face. The slight part in her lips, the hunger in her eyes, the flush of her cheeks. All of it had suddenly become tempting, inviting. He'd never felt it so overwhelming before. A stolen glance from her may have sparked a thought, but never did it render him so…primitive. Petra was beautiful. He would never have said she wasn't. But taking such liberties with his subordinate was immoral and it was unthinkable and it was too late.

At his hesitation, Petra had sat up, using her legs to pull his hips flush with hers. Her fingers ghosted down his cheek as she guided him with her free hand. There was no friction between them, while their rational thoughts were against this, their bodies were obviously more than eager. Petra released a sigh, Levi let out a breath, and then sat together for a second while she rained affection onto him. Her fingers were gentle, stroking his hair. Her smile was just as he remembered it. Even with her eyes so darkened by lust, her pupils completely consuming her eyes, she was able to smile at him like that. So calm and reassuring. It was a smile that conveyed absolute faith in whoever received it. He'd become endeared to that smile over time. He'd become endeared to her. And now…now she was grinding into him, slow and steady, rolling her hips and nearly making his face break countenance.

The rhythm between them started slow. Petra was in control, so it was a tender and loving motion. Even through the unrelenting need to feel him, to pull him in close and to just take, she was still able to find that part of herself that truly loved him. She couldn't help that her body moved to communicate affection. It was as sweet as all her thoughts of him were. And like her smiles, it spoke more than words ever could.

Levi's eyes were closed to the world, the power to fight fading. She was working away his concern, washing over him like a gentle wave and wearing through his resolve. His cheek fell next to her ear, the soft warmth of her hair tickling.

It was useless to fight it now. They could no longer go back. The freedom of that dawning on him brought back the heated urgency of before. He caught her waist in both hands, stilling her. Petra's small gasp was loud against his ear as he pulled her up from the table and laid her down on one of the carpets. The floor was solid stone beneath them, but the few area rugs were a small buffer. Under his control the pace turned more violent. It wasn't exactly on purpose; just what his body felt was right. The harsh, controlling way he moved over her was still steady and planned. Petra's vision still blurred at the edges as once again pleasure rose up her stomach, twisting and building in her abdomen, until she thought she'd die if the bliss didn't end soon. Where he held her, she was bruising. His fingers were like vices against her skin and threatened to draw blood. She drew herself off the floor, wanting to feel him close and not so distant. She grabbed him around his neck, head bouncing as their pace remained steady. He may have wanted to feel detached from her, but Petra wasn't going to let this moment turn into something calculated. When she dipped in to kiss him he nearly stopped right there. His eyes opened fully and she caressed his lips, drawing sweet trails over the hard lines of his mouth. Petra's eyes were closed, pleasure still rocking through her as she continued her slow kiss. She almost laughed at him, how confused he looked, almost angry. He was watching her in rapt attention, not understanding the combination of sweet and fierce. What they were doing…it wasn't loving or gentle. But she was forcing her own agenda on him and he did not for an instant return that kiss.

That was okay, though. Petra was still in heaven and her eyes were lovingly tender as she looked down at him, her mouth working over him whether he gave in or not.

And when Petra felt she couldn't possibly go any higher, the tension burst. Her body shuddered and writhed, her nails drew red lines of blood up his shoulder, cries and praises burst from her throat without her consent. Her head broke from his lips and fell to his shoulder. It lasted for nearly a minute before she was left trembling. She felt spent, but beautifully so. Her limps slackened and her body relaxed as she suddenly felt him tense, his breathing quick and just as suddenly they were both falling to the ground, panting and drained.

It was some hours later when they woke up, the night still holding outside. Levi pushed himself upright. His muscles were sore in a way he'd never felt before. Petra was next to him, her shirt still on, but her bottom half bare. He considered the aftermath of what had happened calmly. The broken glass from the tea cups. The shreds of her pants and underwear. He let his fingers slide over the grooves in the table. Now that his head felt clear, he was able to fully process what had happened.

Petra shifted on the floor, pushing herself up and smoothing her hair from her face. He watched her, noting how she stopped and how her eyes grew as she looked at her lap. She turned toward him, hands over her mouth.

Levi had already put his pants back on, but hers were irredeemable. He shrugged of his jacket and tossed it to her. "Here. We'll find you some clothes in a minute."

Petra flushed, throwing the arms around her waist and trying to get the jacket to cover her fully. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was like…I felt like I was…"

"We were drugged, obviously." Levi lifted a shattered cup from the floor and sniffed. Cinnamon. He looked at the paint on it and then held the remains out to Petra. "This was your cup?"

"Y-yes. I think it was." She answered, though her voice was shaky.

Levi dropped his hand to his side. He scooped up the shattered base of another cup, knowing it wasn't his, and sniffed. Tea, unsweetened and untainted. His fingers clenched and ruptured what remained of the china. Glass sliced through the sides of his fingers.

"Captain…what is it?"

The gaze he turned on her made her shrink backward. There was venom in his eyes. "Someone is going to die."

Petra picked up a cup and sniffed. "There's no cinnamon in this one." She gasped in realization, holding her fingers over her mouth. "You don't think—"

But he was already gone. Scurrying toward the door, Petra cleared the hallways undisturbed until she found her room and could change properly. It hurt to walk straight and her thighs were sore, but she felt contented. Even if a bit guilty too.

Once she was dressed she rushed from her room to find Levi holding Renford by his ear. The taller recruit squirmed in his grasp and then was thrown fully into the dining room. His middle crashed and bent over the table, the breath stolen from his lungs. When he hit the ground Levi's boot came crashing down on his head.

"Now. Tell me again. How did cinnamon get in my tea?"

Renford gasped, choking his reply. "I-I told you. The cook—"

Levi kicked straight for his lungs, once again knocking the wind out of him. Renford sputtered, blood trickling from his ear where the Captain had pulled it. "Again."

Renford was crying now, tears and snot dripping down his face. Levi winced in disgust but kept his boot on the man's back. "I don't kno—"

His face flew sideways, blood spraying the table legs. Levi crouched down and yanked a fist full of hair upward, holding his limp head. "_Again_."

Renford was crying, gasping, and sputtering. He had blood in his mouth and mucus dripping down his throat. He gargled an answer, but it was unintelligible.

"So I can understand." Levi ordered. He took a few steps and then swept out his leg, kicking the broken china glass toward the fallen recruit. Renford shielded his face, but a few pieces sliced his hands.

"I…I…" A crowd had gathered and Renford's eyes found Tomika, her gaze wide. Without a word she was seized by the back of her jacket and tossed into Renford, Levi held part of her jacket where it tore.

Tomika looked stricken, mortal fear in her eyes. "S-sir, I don't know what's going on. I promise—"

He dipped low, eyes flashing like daggers and rendering her quiet. "The two of you are involved. I want answers. You talk or…" He flicked out his knife, letting the blade dance in his fingers. "Or you lose your tongues."

Tomika clapped her hand over her mouth. Talking through it, her voice was muffled but audible. "It was his idea. I told him not to."

Renford punched her in the kidney, forcing her sideways. "Liar." He wiped his face on his sleeve. "It was both our idea. We didn't mean any harm. We thought it would help."

"Help?" Levi stood, glaring down at them.

"We thought…we thought it would help your…your mood." Renford seemed to struggle with the confession, not wanting to say it aloud. "Just…it was just meant to loosen you up. I know herbs and…and I spiked your tea. But it shouldn't have done more than raise your dopamine. Least, that's what my mother said. And…maybe increase your sex drive—"

"Idiot." Levi spat as he drove is boot again into Renford's face. Tomika was crawling away, hoping to slip out without notice, but she was caught. Levi grabbed her ankle and swung her, the entire weight of her, up in a wide arch then straight down into the stone floor. Tomika bounced once and then stilled, her body buzzing in dulled pain.

Petra ran forward, putting a hand out to her Captain. "You'll kill them if you're not careful, sir."

Levi's eyes were still dark, he stopped only because Petra might be right. He'd kill them both.

"Not that they don't deserve it." Petra sent a glare to the fallen recruits and then looked timidly back at her Captain. "But they are more useful alive."

"I want them both in the dungeons." Levi turned, stalking from the room. "They can rot there until I decide."

Petra nodded and then hefted up the groaning Tomika. "On your feet." She snapped, her voice far from gentle or timid. She sounded pissed. "You too." She hauled Renford up and let him wobble on his feet. "March, both of you." They did as bid, the crowd parting to let them pass.

Their fate had yet to be decided. Levi was furious. No one had ever seen him so pissed. The entire castle was ordered to be cleaned, again, from top to bottom. Extra exercises were ordered for the whole squad and it was two days before he would address the two hungry recruits in the dungeons. In the end, he eventually calmed down. Though he had also avoided Petra.

For a time, she let this slide, but eventually she felt the topic had to be addressed. If only to clear the air. She waited outside his door, breathing deeply. This was it, she had to say something. They couldn't go on missions with things so tense between them. Finally, she knocked and tensed when his voice called her to enter. His voice that thrilled her and demanded her respect all at the same time.

"Captain Levi…?"

"Petra." He said, not looking. "Let's get this over with."

She let the door fall closed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse the mistakes. I got the names from the wiki page, but there's like five different spellings so eff it. I am uploading this quick so there might be a few mistakes. It's a one shot for now. So don't expect updates. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
